Unnatural Selection (episode)
The Enterprise investigates the deaths of the crew of the USS Lantree, who all died of old age. Summary When the ''Enterprise'' answers a distress call from the [[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]], their investigation leads them to the Darwin Genetic Research Station on Gagarin IV, where Dr. Pulaski contracts an aging disease from genetically-engineered human children. Log Entries Captain's Log, Stardate 42493.1. There are only six of us left. We've set a course for the nearest Federation outpost, but I am afraid it's too late. All attempts to analyze what is happening have failed. In the last few hours, I've watched friends grow old and die. And I'm seeing it happen to me. Captain L.I.Telaka, USS ''Lantree.'' Captain's Log, Stardate 42494.8. The Enterprise is bound for Star Station India to rendezvous with a Starfleet medical courier. We've been told that our presence is imperative. Hopefully, the mission will give me further oppurtunites to assess the performance of our new Chief Medical Officer Captain's Log, Supplemental. We're en route to the Federation Research Station on Gagarin IV. The mere thought of a possible connection between the ''Lantree tragedy and a genetic research facility fills me with profound apprehension.'' Chief Medical Officer's Log. This will be my final report to the ''Enterprise. Just as changes in evolution are known to be caused by changes in the enviornment, we now know the process also works in reverese. An attempt to control human evolution has resulted in a new species that's lethal to its predecessors. The children will be condemned to live out their lives in isolation. The quarantine of the Darwin Station must be maintained forever. ''Chief Medical Officer's Log, supplemental. The adults of Darwin Station have been restored to normal health using our transporter. They will remain on Gagarin IV and continue their research in hopes of one day rejoining their children. Scientists believe no experiment is a failure, that even a mistake advances the evolution of understanding. But all achievement has a price. For one brief glimpse at the mysterious blueprint of human evolution, the men and women of the USS ''Lantree paid with their lives. Their sacrifice is thus noted in this scientist's log.'' Memorable Quotes "If this hadn't worked, it would have been necessary to beam your energy into empty space–" "– and spread my atoms across the galaxy!" "Yes, I'm sorry, it–" "No, no, don't be sorry. Every time I get into the damn thing I'm convinced that's what's going to happen." : - Captain Picard and Dr. Pulaski, after the transporter saves her life "Doctor, God knows I'm not one to discourage input, but I would appreciate it if you'd let me finish my sentences once in a while." : - Picard, to Pulaski, shortly before leaving the room Background Information *This episode has similarities to the TOS episode "The Deadly Years". *The shot of the space station Pulaski flies to is used again in "Descent". *Actress Diana Muldaur felt so tired during the shooting of this episode and the use of extensive make-up that she promised this would be her last season and she would never act on science-fiction again. *The character of Dr. Kingsley was first called Dr. Mendel in earlier scripts. *In an earlier concept of the story, a strikingly beautiful Dr. Kingsley would be seen on the viewscreen of the Enterprise during the last minutes, thanking the crew for saving the lives of everyone on the station. To save time and money (with a younger actress) this scene was dropped and Kingsley is never seen in her true form. *The episode was heavily rewritten by Maurice Hurley, removing a number of scenes set aboard the Lantree, thus avoiding having to redress the Enterprise sets (only the battle bridge set was redressed for the Lantree). A character named Lina - whose great beauty caused her fellow crewmembers to suffer a number of comic mishaps - was also deleted, and most of her dialogue given to La Forge. *This episode marks the first time Miles O'Brien is referred to as the Transporter Chief. It also marks the first time he is provided with a last name, "O'Brien". This is also his first significant amount of dialogue in an episode rather than his usual previous appearances which mostly consisted of transporter room minutiae. *We see Pulaski and other infected personnel's hair go completely gray in less than a day. This is impossible. Hair already grown out cannot change its own color naturally, as it is dead. However, it can grow out gray in old age from a certain point onwards or a darker color during youth. Links and References Guest Stars *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Patricia Smith as Sara Kingsley *J. Patrick McNamara as Captain Taggert *Scott Trost as Shipley (credited as "transporter ensign") *Uncredited voice actor as Captain L. Isao Telaka References 2330; 2335; 2353; 2365; antibody; biofilter; courier; Darwin Genetic Research Station; DNA; evolution; Gagarin IV; Gagarin system; ''Lantree'', USS; Linear Models of Viral Propagation; milliparsecs; quarantine; ''Repulse'', USS; Sector Gamma 7; Shuttle One; Starfleet Medical; Star Station India; styrolite; supply ship; telekinesis; Thelusian flu; transporter Category:TNG episodes de:Die jungen Greise es:Unnatural Selection fr:Unnatural Selection nl:Unnatural Selection